Resonance: The Arcana In Bloom
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Sometimes, the roles of one world's events can ring true in another, and so they resonate. Crossover two-shot, rated T for angsting and violence, hints of White Rose, experimental. WARNING: Spoilers for Episode 8 of RWBY and The Answer, do not read if you haven't played or seen either!
1. Players and Pieces: Resonance

Resonance:The Arcana In Bloom

**A/N: Had another strange idea of plopping Persona characters in RWBY and vice versa. Second attempt at a vague crossover. Had to write this as the idea was too good to pass up; this'll be a story in two parts, one set in Persona and the other in RWBY.**

**Be warned, the story has spoilers for both The Answer and Episode 8 of RWBY. If you have not played or seen either, DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Persona belongs to Atlus. Otherwise MinatoxYukari would be canon(-er than it already is. Damn implied love interests) and White Rose would be canon (-er. Seriously Monty why you make me have these feels)**

**This chapter is set to Red Like Roses, Part 2.**

* * *

Players and Pieces: Resonance

* * *

The teams were running away from a large Grimm, the Nevermore, as they clutched their prizes, chess pieces in their hands. They had managed to lure the Grimm into a large, abandoned ruined citadel and bridge floating over a foggy void, and they were running out of options.

* * *

"It's tougher than it looks." Aigis sighed as her twin arm-mounted cannons, Orthos and Cerberus ejected yet more spent cartridges. Junpei sighed, morphing his Laeveteinn claymore into cannon form.

"Let's hit it with everything we got!"

"Right!" Yukari prepared her bow, Phoenix Argus and Minato drew his own weapon, Moonlight Eclipse, a curved scimitar with the ability to turn into a rifle.

The four stood at the tower, waiting for Minato to give the order as the beast flew at them. The blue-haired boy, pointing his rifle at the Nevermore, nodded.

"Fire!"

Yukari let loose arrows of green energy, Aigis tore into the Nevermore with a torrent of bullets, and Junpei blasted it with heavy shots from his cannon, while Minato took carefully aimed shots at the Grimm's eyes and head.

Yet, despite the barrage from all four of them, the beast refused to fall. It then swept into the tower they were standing upon, toppling it.

But the Grimm had underestimated them, and the four of them, still standing on the piece of rubble that was once their firing post, ran up and into the hailing debris, Yukari using her Semblance of wind manipulation to propel herself up, while the other three using their weapons' recoil and rocks to get themselves to a safe position.

* * *

"None of this is working!" Yukari cried as the Nevermore flew over the four of them. Minato studied the situation with his typical emotionless stare.

Nearby, Aigis struggled to keep herself on the tower as the raven Grimm swiped at her. Her own weapons, a pair of arm-mounted guns capable of firing any ammo loaded into them, were running out of her own ammo. She grunted as the creature knocked another part of the tower down and she fired a harpoon out of her right cannon into a column, swinging her around into a safe position.

Meanwhile, Junpei fired at the beast with Laeveteinn. He kept missing, as the raven Grimm was circling him. He roared. "Dammit, hold still!"

Suddenly, an idea appeared in the blue-haired boy's mind. "Yukari, I have a plan. Cover me!" He ran off to the left, and Yukari understood.

"Right!" She swept forward, shifting Phoenix Argus into boomerang mode.

Whatever her partner had in store, it was sure to work.

* * *

Junpei jumped from column to column to get a good firing position, hurling blast after blast at the Grimm.

"Come on...come on..." He continued until one blast nailed the creature in the eye. With a horrifying screech, the Nevermore turned to fly at him.

"Bring it!" He leaped at the Grimm as its mouth opened and landed into its beak, before keeping its beak open with his bare hand. Slinging Laeveteinn into his free hand, he fired it into the Nevermore's mouth.

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" He punctuated every word with a blast, before leaping out of its mouth as the raven spun in the air and slammed into a nearby cliff. He landed on his knees, Laeveteinn in claymore form. The Grimm, meanwhile, righted itself, before screeching. Junpei saw a pink blur approaching him and he smiled.

* * *

Yukari burst past her comrade, readying Phoenix Argus as she ran at the Grimm. The Grimm was preparing to redouble its efforts and fly off to assail the team.

"Not on my watch!" With a Semblance-propelled jump, the brown-haired girl leaped into the air, throwing her boomerang up in the air and knocking the Grimm back down. Phoenix Argus curled back around into her hand before turning into a bow, which Yukari used to pin the creature down with a lime energy arrow that generated a cyclone at its tail sucking it in. She then somersaulted through the air backwards and landed on the ground near Junpei, before running back towards Minato.

* * *

Aigis loaded another harpoon into Orthos. Aiming carefully at the column facing the one she was standing on, the blonde marksman shot the harpoon into it, sinking it. Detaching the other end of the harpoon, she tossed it to Junpei, who slammed the other end into her column.

"Do you think his plan'll work, Aigis?"

"I do not know. Calculations say they shouldn't." Aigis leaped to the other side, and together with Junpei, held the rope tight as Minato leaped up into it.

"But I do not believe they apply this time." She whispered to herself with a small hint of a smirk.

* * *

Minato pushed the rope back with his weight so the setup resembled a giant sideward bow, with Minato as the arrow. Yukari stood behind him, her Semblance gathering behind her in the form of a large cyclone. She smiled.

"Of course you'd come up with this idea."

"It'll work. Think you can make the shot?" Minato shot back.

The archer made a self-assured harrumph. "Can I?" She answered with a smug smirk. "Can yo-" Minato began to respond.

"Of course I can!" Yukari shot back before he could finish his sentence.

The blue-haired boy narrowed his eyes, smiling. Yukari took a deep breath, before pointing her fingers at the Grimm and propelling Minato out of the rope into the air.

He yelled as he propelled himself through the air with Moonlight Eclipse's recoil and Yukari's Semblance, leaving a trail of pale, yellow orbs in the air that fizzled out, before swinging his scimitar to prepare to pin the beast into the cliff.

* * *

The beast struggled against the cyclone keeping it pinned down, until it disappeared suddenly. With the impediment keeping it down gone, the Nevermore began to fly, until it saw Minato flying at it, scimitar at the ready.

It had just a moment, even in its unintelligent brain, to think "Why me?" .

Who wouldn't, in that situation?

* * *

The force of Minato's impact pinned the Grimm to the cliff, scimitar poised at its neck. Yukari lifted two fingers upwards, and the blue-haired boy felt a burst of speed behind him.

"Let's do this." With determination in his eyes and a cry, he ran up the cliff face, dragging the Grimm with him, propelling himself with Moonlight Eclipse.

The rest of the team watched in awe as he left a trail of pale orbs behind him, before he managed to get up onto the cliff.

"It ends here!" With one last push, he took the Grimm's head off, spinning into the air, leaving a shimmering trail, before landing on one knee on the cliff top, the Nevermore's head landing on the verdant grass next to him. Grunting, Minato turned to his team, swiping his sword to the side and fixing the bangs that covered his other eye.

"Good job, team."

* * *

From afar, Akihiko, Mitsuru and Fuuka viewed the other four, having killed the scorpion Grimm that was troubling them. Shinjiro was lying nearby, unconscious with the effort.

Fuuka had only one thing to say.

"Whoa."

* * *

Aigis landed on the cobble, approaching Yukari.

"I cannot help but have a strange feeling."

"What, Aigis?"

"I believe that this has happened before."  
"What, taking down a Nevermore? Of course it has!"

"Yes...but I feel as if...we were merely repeating what others did, as if our exact actions were similar."

"Oh, put a cap in it, Aigis. We just took down a Nevermore with less people than any Hunter group needed.

And besides, wouldn't it be nearly impossible to do exactly the same thing we just did?" Yukari laughed. "That would be weird, right?"

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Yukari, you have no idea how right you are. Also, sorry for those of you who expected some action from Akihiko and Mitsuru, but I felt like focusing more on Minato, Yukari, Aigis and Junpei. Also I totally did not rip off Phoenix Argus from her weapon in P4A. *whistles innocently***

**Also, Part 1 finished! Now to plop RWBY characters into Persona!**


	2. The Answer: Resonance

The Answer: Resonance

**A/N: Woo, second part! Yeah! Again, I will warn you that this chapter contains spoilers for The Answer, so if you have yet to play through it, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and Persona belongs to Atlus, not me. Otherwise Weiss would act more like Mitsuru. And RWBY would take place in Japan.**

**This chapter is set to Heartful Cry.**

* * *

The Answer: Resonance

* * *

The air was full of tension as Yang and Nora approached Weiss and Blake. The brawler's gauntlets clenched tightly, and her eyes were hardened with resolve. Nora's hammer dragged across the floor as she stood by her sister. Next to them stood Pyrrha, clutching her Evoker tightly.

The white-haired girl looked at them with a cold glare.

"It's strange." She twirled her rapier around. "I kinda want to say "long time no see" to you guys." The taller, black-haired girl merely studied them. Yang continued staring at her quietly. Satisfied, Weiss continued.

"You know, I had a feeling a while back that something like this might happen." Weiss paced around. Blake chimed in. "There are four lit flames." She gestured to the flames around them, floating upon columns engraved with symbols none of them could read.

"This battle will determine which side gains the true key."

* * *

Ever since Ruby's sacrifice, SEES had not been the same. The bonds that held them together had fallen apart with the death of their leader to Nyx, the entity that had brought them so much trouble throughout the last year, the entity that had sprung Tartarus and Shadows upon them.

Weiss in particular had been hit harder than anyone. It was clear to all who saw her that Ruby had been important to her, that the person she called a 'dunce' and a 'moron' was held in higher regard than any other in her mind. And when she lost him, in the cold hospital room, that cold afternoon...she broke.

But now, with the keys' ability to send them back in time, she saw a false hope; that she might be reunited with Ruby again, and so the team fractured over these keys.

Jaune and Ren wanted to disregard the past and continue on with their lives, regardless of their own emotional pain. Weiss and Blake wanted to go back in time to the night Ruby sacrificed herself. Yang and Nora, a combat gynoid that had appeared, claiming to be Yang's sister, wanted to use the keys to find out what truly happened. Only Pyrrha, the supporter, remained truly neutral.

Jaune and Ren had relinquished their keys to the pair in battle. It was now down to Blake and Weiss to fight for theirs.

* * *

"Well?" Blake studied Yang with a curious, yet determined expression. "Have you made your choice?" Her voice snapped the gynoid out of her trance, and Yang looked at her. "Tell me you didn't defeat the others without a clear objective." She flicked her whip, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I've made my decision." She nodded and looked to Nora and Pyrrha for support, who gave her nods in response. "I know what I want to do."

"There was something crucial I hadn't known." Weiss raised an eyebrow, looking at her inquringly. "Well? Speak up."

"She revealed it to me." She motioned to Nora. "To care for someone dear to you...to strengthen the bonds of friendship...but that doesn't mean the pain of living will stop."

"If something's precious, you don't want to lose it. If someone's dear...it's painful to part with them..." She looked away. The pain of losing Ruby still stung her; after all, it was the reason they were fighting. "I too have something important." Her fists curled. "And that is why I am willing to fight you two now." Weiss looked almost amused at her effort. Blake looked at her, almost pleadingly, and her tone revealed the same. "Yang..."

If Weiss had simply backed down, right then and there, Pyrrha realised, this would be resolved.

But it was not to be.

The white-haired girl chuckled. "You sound like you're back to your usual self again. I have to say, you were acting weird lately, like you were, all those months ago." She chuckled again.

"But now, you've got more life in you than ever. Too bad I'm not going to give in either." She pointed her rapier at the gynoid. "I'm not going to lose this battle, no matter what!"

Blake flicked her whip and drew her Evoker, as did Weiss. Pyrrha retreated behind Nora and Yang, who readied their weapons.

Weiss laughed almost maniacally. "I'm going to TEAR you apart! Persona!" Above her appeared her Persona, Cybele. Yang's Persona, Seiryu, appeared.

"Let us strike while the iron's hot, sister!" Nora readied her hammer.

Weiss and Yang launched themselves at the other, just at Seiryu and Cybele did.

* * *

Weiss clutched her wounded arm, glaring at Yang.

"I-I can't lose. I WILL NOT lose!"

She couldn't. She just couldn't. Not when her chances of seeing Ruby again were at stake. She picked up her fallen rapier and steeled herself. If she wanted to see Ruby again, if she wanted to be with the one she loved again, she needed to win this. She had to.

"Cybele!"

* * *

The arena was absolutely obliterated. In the middle stood Yang; Blake was on the ground unconscious and Nora was slumped, smoking. Weiss was on her knees, facing down.

"I-I failed..." She shook her head. "S-Sorry...Ruby..." She shook her head again in defeat.

"Weiss." The white-haired girl looked up slowly, to see Yang's outstretched hand. In the other was held the True Key, the Key they could use to go back in time. The white-haired girl lunged for it, but the key wouldn't budge. Yang stepped back, surprised.

"G-Give me that key! Give _it_ to me!" She tried to wrench it out of her hand, to no avail. "It is no use, Weiss. The key is mine, and only I can use it now."

_"I DON'T CARE!_" The gynoid stepped back, surprised. Weiss looked at her, breathing heavily.

"I...I want to see her. I don't care what it takes!" She slumped to the ground, shaking her head. "I-I...I made a promise to her."

"I made a promise that I would...that I'd change, that I'd make sure the Fall would never happen...I said I would, holding her cold hand..." She shook her head, looking at Yang.

"But...I'm not that kind of person. I can't be that person!" She clenched her fist. Yang merely listened to her and let her take her frustration, her anger, her grief out. "So that's why I want to see her. I miss her. I want to be with her again!"

"...W-Weiss...d-doing this will not fix anything...this is on-"

"Who are you to know any better, huh?" The white-haired girl pointed at her with a visibly shaking finger. "Who knows how to deal with this situation better than us?! HUH?!"

"...the grief will lessen..."

"No it won't! Do you think that one day I'll stop caring about her? That you will? Nobody knows this better than us, Yang. Nobody!"

"...it will never go away." Yang gripped Weiss' shoulder tightly. "The pain of loss is something we must all share. But...if we reversed her sacrifice...then who are we to make that decision for the rest of humanity? Who are we to doom humanity?"

"I...I want to be with her...just once more..." She shook her head. "I...you understand...Yang...you know what it's like...you loved her too..."

"I know. It hurts...but perhaps...we have to move on. We have to."

"I know...but I don't want to...I just..."Weiss collapsed into Yang's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She clutched her tightly, crying. "Ruby...why did you have to leave us? Why..."

Nobody answered, and Weiss stayed there, sobbing. Yang looked surprised, but let it happen nonetheless.

She was grateful, at least, that someone shared her pain.

* * *

Pyrrha, Jaune and Ren appeared to see Weiss hugging Yang tightly, sobbing.

"So...this is how it ends?" Ren nods.

"I...I believe we can trust Yang with the key." Jaune nods. "Yes, Yang's the best person to hold it."

"But even so..."Pyrrha looked sympathetically towards Weiss. "I...I know we were all hit by Ruby's death badly, but I never knew Weiss would be so..."

"..." The trio looked to each other, and joined the hug. They knew they couldn't bring Ruby back, not without rendering their efforts nil, without dooming the world.

But they could at least comfort their friend in need.

* * *

Jaune looked to Ren shortly after the party had resolved to fight an enemy they did not know, the last enemy that needed to fall. Weiss was next to them, sleeping; she was exhausted by the battle.

"Ren..."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that this happened before?"

"No. Why?"

"I do. I dunno what the feeling's called..."

"...I don't feel it."

"Yeah...it's weird, isn't it..."

Ren shushed him. "Keep quiet. Weiss needs her rest."

Jaune looked exhausted too. "Don't we all need one?"

"...true, that."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering about the equivalents, I sadly could not find RWBY characters to link Ken and Koromaru to so I amalgamated their roles with Akihiko and Junpei and plopped them into Jaune and Ren. I'm sorry if it isn't exact for either rendition; I kinda tried to do it from memory, so sorry guys :,(**

**So...yeah. Just a weird fanfic idea, feel free to leave your reviews, comments, and I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
